I Will Defend Your Every Breath
by rocket-queen98
Summary: Kol and Hope defend Rebekah's honor when someone makes the mistake of upsetting her—"Why don't you let me deal with this scoundrel, darling? Believe me, you don't want to be here for this, it's not for innocent eyes to see."


**I Will Defend Your Every Breath**

**.**

**.**

"**Please. I had no choice!"**

Hope tilted her head, blue eyes smiling with amusement as the vampire, fifty years older than her, screamed out in pain when she drove the wood into his stomach with as much strength she could muster. He cried out, eyes widening, inhaling sharply before slumping to his knees in front of her. His teeth ground together, fighting the urge to lunge at her, knowing that he would lose. He let out a long, defeated breath and hung his head, whispering pleas as the eternal eighteen year old stood over him, watching silently. Blood hit the air, reaching their senses, each drop hitting the ground echoing in his ears as the silence remained.

"No, you had a choice, there is always a choice my uncle 'Lijah says. You just regret choosing the wrong one because you've been caught, am I right?"

Anthony looked up at her, tempted to deny her words, but knew that she would compel the truth out of him. If he lied to her, he could only imagine what she would do."Y-Yes. He-He said that we would be able to get daylight rings if...if-"

He cut himself off, too scared to finish his sentence. Hope waited patiently for the rest, but when she realized that he wasn't going to finish off, she let out a warning growl. But he couldn't tell her, it was as if the fear of her had stopped him from speaking. Anger and protectiveness built up inside of her when the memory of her aunt's tears replayed in her mind. Nails digging into her palm, Hope, using her rage, kicked him harshly, knocking him onto his back. Then, she raised the piece of wood she had broken off the piece in his stomach. It was long and sharp, which made the vampire look at it fearfully as he imagined what she was going to do.

Suddenly, Anthony piped up, the threat to his life making him brave enough to yell."Please...you don't understand. I've been waiting years for that ring. Your father has had my loyalty for years, and not once has he-"

"Right now, you're talking is only making this worse. I only want to hear why you used my aunt."

"Please. Show me mercy, I didn't mean to hurt your family. You have to understand-"

"SAY IT!"

Hope snapped the wood in half, stabbing him near his heart, making sure to twist painfully. He let out a loud sob, his head thumping back onto the ground as he shook violently, trying to stop the tears. She arched an eyebrow as he bit his lip, eyes not daring to look at his new wound, terrified that he would pass out from the pain. She snarled, angry that he wasn't admitting to what he did, Anthony was too focused on making excuses. Hope raised her foot, balancing the sole of her boot on top of the wood, and slowly but roughly, she began to push the wood further into his chest.

"You..."

His eyes slid closed grazed grazed his heart and he felt as if he had been set on fire.

"used..."

The wood slid deeper, and he cried out once more. If she moved an inch to the left, his life would be no longer. Anthony only wanted his daylight ring, something he had worked hard for. He had worked for Marcel for thirty two years, and then for Klaus for eighteen years. He had been loyal, fought side by side with their family, and he hadn't been rewarded. He had no choice, he had been out of options until a scorned lackey of the Mikaelson's offered him a way to get the ring. Anthony's eyes slowly opened as Hope snarled at him, her eyes flashing amber as she continued to torture him. With each word, she kicked him, emphasizing each time.

"...my aunt for your scheme. You used my aunt Bekah like she were some toy!"

Knowing that she wanted to hear him say it, Anthony nodded."I'm sorry. I was wrong but it was the only way!"

"Through my aunt?! Through the family that built your home?"

When he didn't respond as quick as she would like, she pulled out a stake and stabbed the wood into his neck, through his windpipe. Anthony choked, blood coming out of his mouth. Hope sighed, feeling a little better, but each time she started to, the image of her aunt came into her mind.

Hope felt her fangs come forward, using the third stake to keep him pinned to the ground, making him unable to move because of the pain. She let him stew for a few seconds, enjoying as he thrashed around in discomfort before backing away. Her eyes lit up when she felt something familiar and she kicked him across the room. Anthony fell into the wall behind them, falling to the floor, stakes embedding themselves inside of him, making him weaker by the second as blood poured out of him. She was never one to act this violently, Hope normally left that to her father or uncle whenever someone threatened their family, but as soon as she heard her aunt crying, embarrassed because she trusted another man, she saw red. Hope had never felt so angry towards someone and had went on a hunt for him, before her father had got to him.

"Please, no more. I apologize for hurting your aunt. I beg for your forgiveness."

She pretended to think about his words, smiling inwardly as the familiar presence got nearer. A moment later, Hope nodded, flashing over to him. She held out a hand, pulling him to his feet.

"I'm finished with your punishment."

Anthony opened his mouth, relief in his eyes, but she held up a hand, cutting him off. Her head turned to the entrance when the door opened. Anthony released a shaky breath, his face draining of color as the smiling figure entered, carrying something behind their back. He shook his head wildly, begging to mercy once again, this was something he did not want to experience. He had looked as if he had seen his worst nightmare, and Hope knew that Anthony would feel as much pain as he aunt had felt when she first found out about his plan of using her to get to the daylight ring spell. The scorned lackey of Klaus' had gotten a witch brave enough to do the spell if they had landed it.

"There's my favorite niece."

"Uncle Kol! You're right on time."

He sent her a devious smile, eyes full of playfulness."Hello, darling." he looked over at the vampire, wounded and pleading."You're worse than your father."

"I thought that it was you who made our family name famous? You told me bed time stories about it before 'Lijah put a stop to it."

"Those stories were much more graphic than your ridiculous books, and more insightful. Anyway, it was me. I just wasn't so...dramatic about it. That was Nik's doing. Now, what did you call me out for? I had to leave a date for this."

The hybrid just smiled innocently at him, something she had inherited from Kol himself and stood up straight, walking over to her uncle. "He hurt aunt 'Bekah."

Kol's eyes darkened and he stared at the younger vampire, his lip curling up into a snarl as Hope stood at his side, her own blue orbs landing on Anthony. She noticed as her uncle stilled, his muscles stiffening, knowing that she wouldn't have called him if it hadn't been important. Hope, like Elijah, didn't use violence unless she felt that she had to send a message or protect her family name. She had Klaus' temper and was fiercely protective of her aunt, they were more best friends than aunt and niece.

"How so?"

"He wanted the spell for the daylight rings. One of dads' vampire friends, who had been banished for breaking the rules, told him to get the spell if he wanted to walk in the daylight, by any means necessary. He pretended to like 'Bekah and tried to use her to get the spell. She came home earlier after finding out from one of the more loyal vampires...i've never seen her so upset."

The vampire shuffled away to a corner like a coward as Kol's eyes lost all amusement. He tilted his head, and the vampire suddenly felt cold, as if Kol was looking through him, the youngest Mikaelson's head filling with things he was going to to do him.

"Why don't you let me deal with this scoundrel, darling? Believe me, you don't want to be here for this, it's not for your innocent eyes to see. Your father would dagger me for another hundred years, and i happen to like this century."

Hope nodded, grinning from ear to ear, knowing that he was regretting hurting her aunt."You won't tell 'Lijah, will you, uncle Kol? He won't like me being out on a school night, even though he does home school me."

Her uncle preferred her know the true facts of history, and wouldn't stand for her being away from them without protection even though she didn't need it. But he liked to stay to a school schedule, which meant she wasn't out of the compound later than eleven, he liked her full attention during the day. Kol grinned once more, shaking his head, insulted that she would ask such a question. He was the one that covered for her whenever she was out, and they were more friends than they were uncle and niece. Rebekah described him as the joker in class who was a bad influence on the other children.

"Now would your _favorite_ uncle do such a thing? As long as you do not tell him that I encouraged your behavior, sweetheart. Now, run along, let the professional do his work."

She smiled at her uncle and kissed his cheek quickly before speeding off, glaring at Anthony before she did. Kol's somewhat soft expression turned to one of darkness as he turned back towards the younger vampire. Anthony backed away slowly, finding himself bumping against the wall as Kol took out what he was hiding behind his back. He unwillingly let out a whimper as an aluminium bat came into his eye sight, knowing that the youngest Mikaelson brother enjoyed using weapons, and was well known for it. He jumped to his feet, swaying slightly and attempted to run out the door using his vampire speed but the Original swung the bat at his back, making the vampire fall to his knees.

Kol smiled, eyes sparkling with mischief. His niece always called him whenever she wanted help. Elijah hated the idea of his niece getting herself into trouble when she had the vampires and her own family to fight her battles for her, and Klaus thought the same. His princess wasn't going to get her hands dirty, not while her father was around to fight those who threaten her. But Kol, he was her best friend, the one who covered for her when she snuck out during the night to watch the bright lights in the French Quarter.

He preferred to call himself her partner in crime, something Klaus hated whenever Kol said it.

Chucking in delight, Kol hit him one more time, and Anthony found himself on his back, Kol's foot holding him down.

"...just kill me. I know you will eventually."

"Where is the fun in that? I like being entertained."

Kol pressed down painfully on his still healing wounds, chuckling. But, all of a sudden, his expression, once again, switched from amusement to dangerous."You _disrespected_ my sister, you humiliated her which caused my niece to get upset. That is something that I will not overlook, only I get to make my sister cry. I will not let anyone else take the credit."

"Now, darling," he started, tapping the end of the bat hard against Anthony's forehead, smirking innocently.

"...shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea where this came from, I just couldn't stop thinking about it. Sorry if it's a bit dark, but my Hope takes after Klaus with his temper, especially when it comes to her precious aunt. Please review.<strong>

**Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
